


Purely Platonic

by cometthespacerock



Series: Shipmas 2018 [10]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: F/M, M/M, Shipmas 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-23 19:11:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17086079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cometthespacerock/pseuds/cometthespacerock
Summary: With Albus away on tour, Scorpius does what he never thought he'd do: he goes on date. A date with none other than Rose Granger-Weasley.For Shipmas 2018 Prompt Day 10: I am not showing up to the Ministry All-Staff Christmas Party without a date.





	Purely Platonic

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Littlerose13writes for today's Shipmas 2018 Prompt Day 10: I am not showing up to the Ministry All-Staff Christmas Party without a date.
> 
> Inspired by the time I totally took my little brother as my date to my first ever office holiday party. (He pouted like a grumpy child the entire way.)

Scorpius frowns at the letter in front of him. Albus has been gone for longer than a year, but they’ve only been apart for close to a month. Albus was on tour with his band, and he himself, was at home. He had chosen to portkey early, for personal reasons. But, even his greatest decision is making him regret being home.

Despite everything, Scorpius is beginning to miss the tour bus. He even will finally admit, he does miss the stupid fart jokes and stinky smells that the four boys possessed when they were together. The life of being on tour with his Albie, was a joy no greater than anything else. They got to live in adventure, and got to do things Scorpius didn’t even dream he’d be able to partake in.

But he’s home now, and he’s back to the manor and to the mundane quiet he didn’t find himself longing for anymore. At first, he ached for quiet, for a nice place to read one of his books. Now, the quiet seems like too much. He misses the loud jokes and the occasional crash. He misses dodging his boyfriend’s friends as they try and kiss in a quiet secluded bunk. He even misses the stupid way Albus’ drummer Ryan would try and mix up his Australian and English accent to confuse everyone around him.

His owl pecks at his finger, and Scorpius looks at the creature. He pauses, and looks at the letter. His heart leaps, hoping it to be from his Albie. His mouth turns to a line when he notices it is from Rose.

At one point in his life, a letter from Rose would be the highlight of his life. He’d be over joyed and his heart would soar. The young in him would cry that the gods had answered his plea, and he’d finally of heard from Rose Granger-Weasley.

But they were adults now. He had his own successful relationship, and she had gone off and done that ministry thing that was more responsible than running around with a boyfriend in the states. Picking apart the envelope, he holds the parchment out.

His owl bites his knuckles.

“Oh!” Scorpius reaches into a bag of small treats. “Right, sorry then.” He ruffles the feathers and feeds the animal a treat.

_Scorpius,_

_I have been informed that you are home for the holiday. My mum heard your dad talking about it in the office. I am writing to inquire you about a date. Yes, I am fully aware you are dating my cousin. But I refuse to show up to the ministry staff party without a date. Everyone in my office is older than me, with children and families. It would be embarrassing to show with no date. I don’t think I could fake ill this year, not for my first one._

_The dress is semiformal, and the party is Saturday. Please let me know your response._

_Rose_

Scorpius scrunches his brows. At one point, he’d be over the moon for the chance of a date with Rose. However, over the years the two had grown into friends, and no more. Once Scorpius stopped complimenting her all the time, she actually came around and the two learned to tolerate each other.

Quill to parchment, Scorpius realized he had no other plans for that day.

_Rose,_

_Word gets around fast! I would love to go to your ministry party with you. Al is still on tour, and he isn’t home for another few weeks. That must not be the very best, being stuck with older colleagues. Although, I’m sure it is better than being on a bus with Al and his stinky bandmates! We can meet tomorrow afternoon at the coffee shop by the ministry main entrance to coordinate outfits._

_Scorpius_

He goes to tie the letter to his owl, bribing with another treat for the journey back to the Weasley.

***

He checks his watch and waits for the girl to arrive. She’s not late, not yet. He doesn’t expect Rose to be late, anyways. After all, she was a head girl, with him head boy. The two worked well together in their time management skills. A skill, Scorpius wished Albie’s band implemented more.

“Scorpius!” The voice is more than friendly, as the blond turns to the voice. He pauses to rake his eyes over the Granger-Weasley. He hadn’t seen her in two years, and she seems to have changed. Her bushy hair is a bit shorter, more professional looking. She’s wearing a business suit, and Scorpius can bet she’s one of those women that’s no nonsense at the office. He doesn’t feel underdressed, as he is wearing a nice knit jumper and slacks, loose scarf around his neck.

“Rose! You look great,” he says, and he leans in to hug her. He means it. The two hug, and there’s no more lingering feelings, much to Scorpius’ relief.

“You as well,” she adds. She gives a little smile at him. “Have you let your hair grow?” She questions, and Scorpius touches the back of it.

“I cut it before I left. Al and his band haven’t cut theirs since they left for tour.”

Rose smiles and nods. “How was it, living on a bus with my cousin and his friends?”

“Loud,” he chuckles. “His band is something. But they’ve got talent. I’m proud of Albie.” Scorpius smiles at the thought. Albus had done what he had said, and he made it to a place no one thought he would. He’s succeeded in a major goal of his, one that pushed him and his own personal limitations. “How’s the ministry?” Scorpius questions. “Is it all you ever dreamed?”

Rose snorts. “I’ve got to start somewhere if I plan to take in Mum’s shoes. Which is why I can’t not attend the ministry party. So this date,” she says, nodding. “You’re able?”

Scorpius nods. “But it’s purely platonic,” He adds. “We go together as friends.” Years ago, if one were to tell him _he’d_ be the one stressing that they’re just friends, he’d call them crazy.

“Of course. I know you’re with Albus. But enough about my cousin,” Rose says, tapping her quill. “I’ve only got fifteen minutes left of my break before I go back. You’ll wear your nice robes, and fix your hair. I’ll wear my new robes as well. You can pick me up at my house.” She nods. “See you Saturday at six. I can’t thank you enough,” she says, grabbing the coffee cup to go.

***

Scorpius straightens out his bowtie. After running a comb through his hair once again, he smiles in the mirror. He was going on a date with Rose Granger-Weasley, and everything about it was platonic.  Smiling at his father, Draco only gives him a nod. He wasn’t going to the event. After the death of Scorpius’ mother, Draco didn’t go to many ministry events anymore.

“Have fun, Son,” he says and goes over to hug Scorpius. “Do try and not step on her feet. I know you won’t, but that won’t stop Weasley for blaming me.” He looks Scorpius over, then tugs on his bowtie once more to straighten it out. “Stand still,” Draco instructs. He quickly takes a picture of Scorpius. “I’m sending this to Albus. Thought he might like it,” Draco says, and Scorpius blushes.

“Dad,” Scorpius says. “You don’t need to send him the photograph.  He’ll be home soon.”

Draco only chuckles. “I know he will. I thought maybe he’d like it for himself.”

Scorpius puts two and two together and quickly heads for the floo. “Goodbye Father,” he says quickly. “I’ll be home later.”

He arrives at the Weasley residence to an unhappy looking Ron. Scorpius doesn’t take this personal, seeing as Rose’s father seems to be the type to do it to any boy who comes to pick up his daughter for an event.

“No funny business,” Ron says, arms crossed. Hermione slaps her husband playfully and shakes her head.

“Ronald, stop. They’re going as friends. He’s dating Albus,” she reminds her husband.

“Yeah. But uh—“Ron looks at Scorpius, who only smiles.

“I’ll have her home by eleven, sir,” He responds. He feels like he’s one of Albus’ band mates going to one of their muggle dances.

“You better,” he says, but the threat is an empty one.

“Merlin’s beard,” Rose says, as she steps down the stairs. “Dad, do _not_ threaten my date. I’m not a child. Besides, I think I can handle a gay date to a work party. Bye Dad,” she says and grabs a coat to throw over her dress robe.

She grabs Scorpius’ hand and apparates the two of them to the ministry.  They’ve rented out a ballroom filled with finger sandwiches, beverages, and alcohol. Most people are talking about, mingling with whomever. There’s less dancing, and more mingling, much like how Scorpius remembers. He fondly remembers dancing with his mother at these events, gently swaying, then going to a table and giggling as he fills his plate with sweets.

“Hello Miss Granger-Weasley.” Rose is stopped by a co-worker, one Scorpius doesn’t recognize. “Mister Malfoy,” she greets. “I was under the impression you were in America.”

“I just got back, actually.”

“Yes, yes,” she says with a nod. “Research, am I correct?”

Scorpius tints as Rose hides back a snort. “No, actually. I was on the road with my boyfriend. His band, actually.”

She wrinkles her nose, but then changes her expression upon remembering who Scorpius was dating. “Albus Potter, yes. Well, I wish the two of you well. “

Rose looks as the woman passes. “I don’t know who that was,” she confessed to Scorpius with a whisper. She stifles back a giggle. But her giggle then turns to a frown. “Maybe you shouldn’t mention Albus,” she says, in thought.

Scorpius furrows his brow, confused. “Why not? I was in America with my boyfriend and his band.”

“I just don’t want people to look down on you for it,” Rose says. “This is the ministry, after all.”

“Look down on me?” He questions. He notices they’re holding hands, and Scorpius drops it. “Why would people look down on me?”

Rose purses her lips and tugs at her jacket. “No reason,” she says far too quickly.

Scorpius glares, an action that is rare. “Why? Because I’m not dating a ministry buff? Because my boyfriend and _your cousin_ isn’t doing what the world wants? Albus is chasing his dream, and I’m proud of him for it.”

Rose looks down on the floor. “Well, I mean, you’re—“She twists at a curl framing her face.

“I know what you’re going to say.” Scorpius feels heated. He knew this was a mistake. He stands up, going to walk out the door. He misses Albus, tugging at his bowtie and regretting this stupid date. He and Rose Granger-Weasley couldn’t ever be platonic, and probably not even friends.

He goes to sit outside in the cold, not at all caring. Rose chases after him and joins next to him on the snowy bench. “I’m sorry,” she responds quickly, far too quick to mean it.

“No you’re not,” Scorpius responds bitterly. He’s wondering if Albus’ grumpiness has rubbed off on him. Right now, he thinks so. “Just because I spent the last year and a half of my life on tour with Albus and his band, doesn’t mean that I didn’t accomplish anything. Albus is fulfilling his dream, and you may not get it, but I’m living mine.”

Rose blinks. “You are?”

“I’m traveling the world with the one I love. I’m seeing Albus _happy_. He hasn’t been _happy_ like this ever. I don’t care that he isn’t doing paperwork in the ministry, or doing what he studied NEWTs for. He’s doing what makes him happy. If you can’t see that, which, you’ve never been to a show, than you don’t understand. Albus is over coming everything he struggles with socially, and he’s using his skills and his talents. He’s reaching out to kids like him, like _us_. You don’t understand that, because you don’t understand _him_.”

Rose frowns. “I didn’t think of it like that.”

“Not many do. Rockband. Not many think of it as a suitable career. But it _fits_. And at the end of the day, Albie’s _happy_. The only other time I see him that happy is—“Scorpius stops, then shakes his head. “Nevermind.”

Rose winces at the thought. “Everyone kind of expected you to go to a ministry job, or research, or something.”

“And I do, but I also travel with Al. We have the whole rest of our lives to be stuck at a desk, but only a short time to do this. But thank you Rose,” Scorpius adds on.

“For what?” She wrinkles her brow.

“For making me understand that my decision to propose is the right one.”

**Author's Note:**

> Just a heads up for Day 11, it involves a pre-Hogwarts, pre-Scorbus situation. There will be no Scorbus, just ickle baby Albie :) But Day 12 will make up for the lack of Scorbus, trust me.
> 
> As always feel free to [check out my writing tumblr](http://spacerockwriting.tumblr.com)


End file.
